


I'm Here

by SimplytheBlazingStar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, jasper mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplytheBlazingStar/pseuds/SimplytheBlazingStar
Summary: Lapis has a nightmare.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa gift for peach-py! Happy New Year!

It was a quiet, peaceful night and the barn door was left open a crack. Every now and then a few fireflies would float in sight near the roof of the barn. Pumpkin would watch them float lower toward the floor and try to reach one, her tail wagging. But they would always drift higher, escaping the playful antics of the vegetable.

Lapis Lazuli had laid down in the hammock and watched Pumpkin jumping occasionally at the fireflies. Next to her, Peridot was asleep in her arms, with her head resting into her shoulder, and softly snoring. Lapis smiled and leaned closer to give her a goodnight’s kiss. The green Gem murmured happily in her sleep and the water Gem felt warm with love.

Lapis turned her head to look up at the barn loft. After a few more minutes, she heard Pumpkin begin to tire out and walk toward her nest of hay close to the hammock, settling down in it. Soon, the vegetable began to snore too.

Lapis closed her eyes as time passed. Slowly, everything began to fade….

_A striped floor, consisting of the colors of seafoam, stretched away into the dark mindscape. Lapis felt a cold shiver of fear down in her Gemstone at being back here. With widened eyes, she warily scanned the distance for any sign of Jasper._

_None._

_Then why was she here?_

_She took a step forward, expecting to leave, but came to a jarring halt. Panicking, she looked down to see her fists engulfed in chains of water._

“No!”

_She felt the force of her chains pulling her into the suffocating ocean. She made an attempt at pulling back, summoning her wings to fly away. Gasping, she felt the force on the other side yank her to the floor. The blue Gem shut her eyes briefly, expecting the scene to go away, but when she opened her eyes, she froze in horror._

_There, from the bottom of the dark ocean, a sinister shape emerged from the murky darkness. Four eyes, shining with malice, peered up at her. Lapis froze._

“We’re Malachite now…”

“Lapis?” _She felt something shaking her shoulder._ “Lapis!”

The blue Gem snapped her eyes open in a panic. Beside her, Peridot had sat up, her eyes filled with worry. Lapis knew the nightmare was over, but the terror she felt was still there.

“Lapis, are you okay?” the green Gem asked in concern. “You cried out in your sleep and-”

“No, I’m not okay.” The blue Gem muttered, lowering her eyes. She carefully stepped out of the hammock. “I thought… I _dreamed_ I was fused again with Jasper.” The name made her cringe. “I tried to escape and it felt so real…”

“But it’ll be okay now. I’m here.” The technician murmured. “You don’t have to deal with her again.”

Lapis looked up at her. Peridot’s eyes were filled with love and worry, and the blue Gem couldn’t help feeling at ease. It felt right.

“Yeah.” murmured the blue Gem. “Thanks, Peridot.”

“Of course,” the technician replied and Lapis couldn’t help smiling back at her. She was so different from Jasper. And Lapis knew that she loved Peridot.


End file.
